Beta Imperatoris
Beta Imperatoris (GJ 273) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 12.39 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 3,264,955,180 Number of assigned police squadrons: 144 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 36 System jump gate coordinates 00123945 (Gate 1), 00123946 (Gate 2) Ascension 07 27 25 Declination +05 13 33 Stars in system (single-star system) GJ 273, 0.29 solar masses, 0.29 solar radii, metallicity +0.09 Fe/H, spectral class M3.5 Non-CHZ planets Beta Imperatoris 1, 1.18 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 4.72 days, semi-major axis 0.04 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.17, equilibrium temperature 422.8 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Beta Imperatoris 2, 2.9 Earth masses, 1.32 Earth radii, orbital period 18.65 days, semi-major axis 0.09 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.1, equilibrium temperature 267.5 K, population 3,263,951,840 CHZ moons (none) Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.02 AU (Gate 1), Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.04 AU (Gate 2) History Colonization Period This system was first colonized in 2120, and was rapidly terraformed. It was originally called Lumoth. First Andolian Period This system joined the Andolian Protectorate in 2125. Its most notable inhabitant of this period was Lu Weng, the Andolian Grand Admiral who would later become the founder and first Emperor of the Galactic Empire. He was born in 2137 on Beta Imperatoris 2. Imperial Period Lumoth became Beta Imperatoris, one of the 24 core systems of the Galactic Empire; it was the second system to declare its allegiance to Lu Weng. It became a fairly important Imperial system, with many naval ships stationed there; the Empire also had built several naval shipyards in the system. In the First Galactic War, Beta Imperatoris served as a staging center for the Andolian and Imperial fleets. The first major battle in this system was between an Asgardian carrier group and several Imperial cruisers and fighter squadrons; the Asgardian carrier, 17 of its fighters and bombers, and 3 of its support destroyers were destroyed by the Imperial forces. During the fall of the Empire a total of 413 Imperial ships and 1582 Andolian ships were deployed to hold the system against the attacking Asgardian and UN forces. The Asgardian forces were eventually forced to retreat, losing a total of 738 ships, including 109 capital ships, while the Andolian and Imperial fleets lost 406 ships, including 51 capital ships. 4025 Guide to the Universe System Details Beta Imperatoris was one of the 24 core systems of the Galactic Empire before its fall. Due to its close proximity to both major Andolian and Asgardian systems, it was fiercely contested for months after the death of the Emperor during the disastrous Third Battle of Alpha Imperatoris (Mystic). Remnants of the Imperial Navy, along with huge numbers of Andolian ships, held this system for the Protectorate, managing to fend off the Asgardian attackers and inflict punishing losses on them that would weaken the Alliance as a whole. Despite their skill at missile warfare, the Asgardian tacticians could not compensate for the sheer weight of numbers and the swarms of well-armed fighters that the Protectorate and Imperial forces deployed in every battle. Category:Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Former Imperial Systems Category:Systems with Multiple Jump Gates